<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Half-Moons on my Skin by Theemperor95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590036">Half-Moons on my Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theemperor95/pseuds/Theemperor95'>Theemperor95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Blank Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After care, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Gentle dom Carlos, Kneeling, Light Humiliation, M/M, Shibari, Submissive TK Strand, Subspace, papi kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theemperor95/pseuds/Theemperor95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK has needs that only Carlos can fulfill, this is just a snippet of TK letting himself fall into subspace, and all the fun shit that follows after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Blank Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Half-Moons on my Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The itch was getting bad again, the need to get out of his head, to find a place of peace was driving him mad. He looked at his arms and his hands and wondered how the half-moons from his nails and teeth imprints had gotten there, it was such an old coping mechanism, he didn’t even register doing it at this point. A hand on his shoulder guided him down to kneel on a pillow, how it had gotten there he didn’t know, but he was thankful for the comfort it provided.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>“ Ty, I need a color so we can start, I need you verbal for a bit longer sweet boy”</p>
</blockquote><p>The voice, that voice that always brought him peace, was the eye of the hurricane going on in his head. He had to speak he knew that much, but his mind was already drifting, and finding his voice was always tricky when his mind left like this. After several breaths, and the continued reassurance that his dom was still with him, always with him, he answered.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“ green, Papi”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>His voice was raspy and small even to his own ears, he didn’t even want to think what it sounded like to the older man.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“ Tyler”</p>
</blockquote><p>the single word drifted through the haze again urging him to pay attention.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“ you can let go now my love, I’ll take care of everything”</p>
</blockquote><p>  Those sweet sweet words were exactly what TK needed to hear, and as soon as they were spoken, the tsunami of static engulfed him and he floated.</p><p>It was here that TK seized to exist, there were no thoughts. No ego. No him. He was just his Papi's, his sweet boy, his to do as he saw fit, and all TK had to do was let it happen, and be.</p><p><br/>He felt Carlos move around him, the TV was turned on, and Carlos sat on the couch, the weight of a hand made his way to his head, and as soon as the scalp scratching begun- he was purring. He fell further, far enough that neither his legs nor back hurt from kneeling too long, far enough that the only thing that mattered at that moment was the hand in his hair.<br/>After what could have been minutes, or days for all it mattered; His dom tilted his head back to stare into his eyes. He was drowning in his dom's intense gaze, those eyes held everything he could ever want, and right now they were full of love, just for him.</p><p><br/>The warmth started to spread from his chest outward and he keened. The smile that his Papi gave him was blinding.<br/>“ I’m going to bind you all pretty for me now, how does that sound?” Words, why with the damn words again, he knew that there were better ways of communicating than words, and he knew that Carlos was fluent in all of his languages. So he nuzzled his face into the hand cupping his cheek, that was as close to a “ yes, yes please” Carlos was going to get out of him right now.<br/>Carlos just chuckled at his enthusiasm, but who could blame him, the rope felt amazing all the time, but in this headspace it made him feel contained and grounded as nothing else could. He was led to their bedroom where he was stripped slowly and with so much love, his skin ached. As soon as Carlos stepped away to grab a bundle of rope-tied in a beautiful daisy chain-he heard himself let out a pathetic mewling whine. “ I see I’m dealing with a very needy little boy today, am I right?” He knew it was a rhetorical question, and even if it wasn’t, his voice was so far gone right now, it didn’t really matter.</p><p><br/>The rope felt like an anchor to this world, and Carlos tied him with all the love and patience of an experienced dom. Over his chest, up to his biceps, under his chest, over his hands, and suddenly his hands were by his ears and his biceps were held in place at a 90-degree angle. He knew Carlos loved this tie because it could be held for a while, and it was comfortable on his front and his back. Carlos admired his work, just like he always did, making sure nothing was too tight, taking the time to stroke every bit of skin he could reach. The process of getting tied up always put him under hard, so he once again found himself drifting the endless sea of sensation.<br/>“ My beautiful baby, I never think you can get more beautiful, but then I put you in rope and I prove myself wrong, every. Single. Time” The words made him preen and blush, accepting praise like this was so easy, there was no ego left to fight with pride.<br/>He felt himself being guided down onto his back, he was surrounded by cloud-like softness which he recognized as their bed. He squirmed and purred like a cat getting comfortable. “ Jesus Tiger, with all that purring, maybe I'll have to start calling you kitten” He let out an involuntary whimper at the statement, that pet name was one of his best-kept secrets and Carlos was scratching an itch that no one had ever scratched before. “ oh. you like that kitten?” Carlos asked amused He squirmed and felt himself blush from his face to his chest, but with his arms tied he could do nothing to cover up his reaction. He loved it, loved the trust and the helplessness, loved knowing that like this everything was beard to his dom, no part of him could stay hidden.<br/>“ I know you can’t answer baby boy, but I’m going to tell you what’s going to happen anyway: First I’m going finish tying your legs up in that beautiful bind we both love, then I’m going to play with your body and make you come so many times you end up in tears” He loved how sweet his dom was, but nothing could beat how sexy his Papi was when he let his sadistic side come out and play.</p><p><br/>His Papis's plans sounded amazing but he needed more, he needed the pain to make his mind white out, and he had to find a way to tell Carlos. Mustering all his strength, he managed to speak “ Papi, ouch please” he said with pleading eyes while looking at his favorite paddle, a hardwood piece that was all sting and no thud.</p><p><br/>Carlo’s melted. TK had never begged for pain so sweetly before, usually, he demanded the paddle by throwing himself over Carlo’s knee, or by pushing every single boundary until Carlos snapped. But this? This was new and so so sweet. “ anything for you baby boy, I’ll give you some ouch I promise” TK hummed at the promise and settled once again.</p><p><br/>Carlos started tying his subs smooth legs, calf to hamstring, round and round until he could use the leftover rope to unite it to his earlier tie, leaving TK immobile, spread, and vulnerable. After looking his fill of his beautiful boy all trussed up with glassy eyes and messy hair, he picked up the lube and TENS unit. After applying a bit of lube to his nipples, he applied the pads directly over the hardened nubs and turned it on low. At first, TK didn’t flinch, it took a lot of sensation to get a reaction out of his sub, but Carlos loved the challenge.</p><p><br/>After a few more settings, TK started to bow his back with every electrifying pulse. It was such an erotic sight that Carlos could do nothing but start palming himself. After a few minutes of the stimulation, TK was dripping like a faucet, leaving a little puddle on his flat stomach. “ doing so good kitten, I’m gonna keep going yeah?” TK only whimpered and nodded, he loved harsh, direct stimulation, it was the only thing that really did it for him. He heard the buzz of a vibrator, and perked up, vibrators meant intense orgasms. He felt the vibrations move from his lips to his neck to the tip of his straining cock. After a minute of having the vibrator on his tip with no movement, TK started to thrash and roll his hips to try to get Carlos to move. The action only earned him a cruel laugh. But the vibrator kept steady. “ you know this won’t move until you come for me baby boy, I know you love having your tip played with, it's so cute and sensitive” TK loved the humiliation, loved taking it like he loved taking everything else his Papi had to give him. Not long after, he started pushing his hips up into the vibrator, making little ah ah ah sounds. He felt his legs and hips lock and he knew he was a second away from coming but he needed, he needed “ come for me my baby, I’m right here” those words hurled him over the edge into an orgasm that had him curling into himself. “ so good for me, such a good kitten, I’m so proud of you” The words were like a balm, calming him enough to regain his breath and bask in the afterglow. “ don’t get too comfortable baby, I’m nowhere near done with you.</p><p><br/>Carlos managed to keep his voice calm, but fuck, watching TK lose total control of his body like that was beyond hot.<br/>He moved the vibrator down to his balls for a second just to hear his boy whimper at the overstimulation, he kept going until the vibrations were right at his hole. “ there you go baby, I know how much attention your little hole needs” By this point TK was thrashing, the vibrations felt so good they hurt and he didn’t know if to move into them or away from them, but with the way he was tied, it's not like there was anywhere to go.</p><p><br/>Carlos removed the vibrator long enough to hear his baby whine at the lack of stimulation, but he needed to reposition the ropes for easier access. “ sh sh sh cariño, I just need to move the ropes a bit so I can keep playing with your delectable body” he explained. Removing rope was almost as satisfying as tying, he loved the marks it left on TK’s creamy skin. The cop freed his legs and massaged away the lingering ache from staying in one position too long.</p><p><br/>TK’s legs were lifted ad his arms were tied forearms together so they could hold his legs without so much trouble. The new position left his hole on display, and Carlos would be lying if he said it wasn’t one of his favorites sights. The vibrator was back on a higher setting this time, and to add insult to injury, Carlos started talking “ you look so good like this baby boy, all pliant and exposed, your little hole is begging for attention isn’t it?” TK loved every sensation that his dom was blessing him with. He was floating and content, and then he felt the distinct sting of a spank directly on his hole. Before he could process the sensation the vibrator was back. Carlos went on like this, Spank, followed by the vibrator, and then a spank. His dick was fully hard and leaking again, his mind didn’t know how to process the weird mix of pain and pleasure, it all bled together and turned his brain into mush.</p><p><br/>Carlos was drooling, TK was writhing underneath him, his hole looked puffy and red and all Carlos wanted to do was taste it, taste the heat his body was giving off, so he did. As soon as Carlos put his mouth on his hole, TK let out such a high-pitched moan Carlos had to lift his head just to watch the way TK’s head slammed back into the pillow exposing the elegant column of his throat. “ didn’t expect that did you cariño? Do you like it when Papi kisses away the ouch?” TK nodded, so Carlos went back to what he was doing. He alternated between broad swipes of his tongue and little jabs that left TK humming his pleasure. After a few minutes, TK was once again on the edge of orgasm, struggling to fall over the edge. As soon as Carlos started to use one finger along with his tongue, TK screamed and let go. Carlos gave him the smuggest look TK had ever seen on that handsome face. “ one more kitten, and then I’m gonna fuck you, seeing you like this has got Papi so hard baby, so hard” TK let out a happy sound at that, he was making his Papi feel good, and that brought him as much pleasure as the orgasms.<br/>His hole was empty, he was incomplete, why had Papi left him empty for so long? He felt his breath pick up and his stomach started to twist “ hey, hey baby boy, it is ok, I’m just lubing up the beads, I’m sorry I took my fingers away.</p><p><br/>The sadistic part of Carlos loved to see his baby in distress when he was left empty for too long, he made the most desperate sounds and pushed his hips down to bring attention to where he wanted it. “ such a slutty little thing sweetheart, showing off your ass like that so I play with it” The words had TK glowing with his blush, but it was true, he was a slut for his papi’s touch.<br/>The first bead went in while he was talking, TK was open enough that he didn’t feel it all that much. Carlos had stopped his running commentary just so he could focus on the amazing sight of his baby swallowing the beads with practiced ease. The second one went in just as easy, so Carlos held it halfway in just to see TK squirm. By the third, TK had broken into a sweat again and his cock had woken back up. The fourth and the last one had TK whining and keening at the full feeling. “ I'm gonna pull them out now love, you can come whenever you’re ready. Carlos yanked at the same time he swallowed TK whole, the dual sensation pushed TK so high he didn’t think he would ever come down.</p><p><br/>Watching TK have such an intense orgasm almost pushed him over the edge too. He took the time that TK was coming down to rid himself of his clothes and slick himself up. By the time TK was present enough to smile at him, Carlos was already pushing himself into the warm welcoming body. His hard thrust had the dual benefit of overstimulating TK to tears and getting him off fast, just like he wanted. “ I want you to come one more time for me baby, just like this, just on my cock, I know you can, you’re such a good boy for me” Carlos was rambling, he wasn’t even sure if the words he strung together made sense, but it didn’t matter because he knew TK always reacted beautifully to being called a good boy in his gravelly dom voice. It took a dozen or so more thrust before Carlos shoved in as far as he could go and ground his hips, making sure to get his cum as far into TK as he could get it. He got so lost in the mind-numbing pleasure, he forgot to give TK permission to come with him, but once his mind re-joined his body, he looked down at TK’s now soft cock, still twitching from aftershocks, and knew his baby had come dry.<br/>Carlos extracted himself carefully, no longer in the headspace to give TK pain. But as soon as TK was empty again he let out the most pathetic little meal that had Carlos shoving his fingers back in while he looked for a plug. “ I know how you hate being empty baby, but I’m looking for your plug, give me a second” It couldn’t have been longer than a minute, but TK didn’t quiet the entire time he was empty. Carlos made a triumphant noise once he found the plug, and wasted no time in filling his baby back up. “ there you are honey, now you get to be all full of my cum for a little while”.</p><p><br/>Carlos took the time to untie his sub, and clean him up. After they were both as clean as they would be without a shower, Carlos picked TK up into his arms and brought an apple juice box to his lips. As soon as the sweet juice touched TK’s tongue, the younger boy moaned and started sucking like his life depended on it. “ slow down there tiger” Carlos chuckled. After TK had drank and eaten something, Carlos wrapped him up in his favorite blankie and sat them both down on the bed for some much-needed cuddles.</p><p><br/>TK’s head was coming back online, first, he tasted the juice which filled his mouth with sweetness, then he felt the soft blanket in his arms, and finally, he heard Carlos speaking to him in Spanish.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“ Mi vida hermoso, no sabes lo perfecto que eres, ser el único que te puede ver así me llena de amor y alegría, te amo”</p>
</blockquote><p>TK had no idea what was being said, but listening to the rumble of Carlos’ chest always calmed him down and grounded him.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“ Hola Papi”</p>
</blockquote><p>Carlos jumped at the words, he wasn’t expecting TK to come back up this quick, usually, it took several hours.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“ hola mi bebè, how do you feel?”</p>
</blockquote><p>TK took mental stock of how he was feeling, where his head was, and how his body felt.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“ My body feels like jelly papi, and my mind is quiet”</p>
</blockquote><p>Carlos kissed the top of his head</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“ I’m so glad baby boy, do you need anything from me or just more cuddles?”</p>
</blockquote><p>TK thought for a moment but didn’t answer</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“ what is it baby boy?”</p>
</blockquote><p>asked Carlos curious at his baby’s silence.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“ nothing Papi, everything was perfect, you’re perfect, but ummm, I just wanted more ouch”</p>
</blockquote><p>TK said shyly as if he was insulting Carlos by asking for something.</p><p>Carlos just breath a sigh of relief, that could be easily fixed.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“ how about I give you 15 spanks with the paddle before bed sweetheart?”</p>
</blockquote><p>the only response he got was an animated nod and a rain of kisses on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TK going into subspace is totally based on my own experience, if yours is different, it is just as valid.<br/>“ Mi vida hermoso, no sabes lo perfecto que eres, ser el único que te puede ver así me llena de amor y alegría, te amo”- my life, you have no idea how perfect you are. Being the only one that gets to see you like this fills me with love and joy. I love you.<br/>I don't own any of these amazing characters.<br/>And finally, I'm totally making a series out of this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>